Déclaration
by Nanarusasu
Summary: La préparation d'un anniversaire est en cours. Mais à qui est donc cet anniversaire?


Auteur : Nana

Titre : Déclaration

Série : Naruto

Genre : Shonen-aï

Couple : Gaara Lee (+SasuNaru et Hinata Neji en très très font de décor…)

Disclamair : Les persos ne sont pas à moi.. # retourne pleurer.. sniff.. en criant pourquoi ?!! #

pensées persos

( remarque auteur )

_**DECLARATION.**_

-Bon tu viens ?

-C'est bon j'arrive !! Arrête d'être si…

-Pressé ?

-Enervant !!

Gaara s'accorda un sourire amusé, Lee le suivait au ralentit, ils avaient tous les deux rendez-vous avec Neji et Naruto pour l'organisation d'une fête.

-Comment se fait-il que tu sois si lent aujourd'hui ? Tu bouges vite normalement ?! Non?

-Oui c'est bon… C'est juste que je…

-Tu… ?

-Laisse tomber, on arrive de toute façon.

Les deux jeunes étaient arrivés devant une grande bâtisse, c'était la maison de Neji, le brun vivait seul dans une maison de la bunke.

-Ce Neji.. Il fait parti d'une famille riche..

-Euh… Lui parle pas trop de sa famille s'il te plait.. Même s'il est moins tabou depuis quelques temps, .. c'est pas vraiment un sujet à aborder….

-…. On a tous une histoire…

Ils allèrent tous deux frapper à la porte lorsque Naruto et Neji, les bras chargés de sacs arrivèrent, les accueillant.

Gaara se retourna vers eux alors que Lee regardait sa montre.

-On est en avance ?

-Tu vois qu'on aurait put ralentir, toujours à vouloir allez plus vite !..

Gaara soupira, souriant d'un air malicieux à Lee et entra ; suivant Neji qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Qu… ? Pardon ?

Lee s'apprêtait à frapper Gaara mais se résigna, le sable protégeant l'imperturbable. Il entra à la suite des trois autres.

C'était la première fois que Gaara venait dans la demeure de Neji, il fut surpris de voir à quel point ce-dernier pouvait avoir du goût. Chaque pièce était simplement décorée mais cela faisait tout le charme de la chose.

-On va tout mettre dans la salle d'entraînement, c'est la plus grande pièce de la maison.

Neji fit passer ses camardes par une petite cour intérieure et les fit entrer dans une immense salle vide excepté quelques meubles qui servaient à ranger les équipements habituels.

Naruto et Gaara ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sifflement d'admiration. Son qui provoqua un effet de surprise de la part de Neji qui se retourna.

-Quoi ?

-Comment quoi ? C'est pas une salle d'entraînement c'est un gymnase !!

-Naruto.. Je ne peux pas m'entraîner tout le temps dehors et il me faut de la place pour certaines techniques..

-Tu as beau dire ça c'est tout de même grand, je ne pensais pas que Konoha abritait des familles si riches..

Gaara venait de s'avancer, regardant toujours l'immensité de la pièce, Neji ne dit rien. Lee qui voyait bien la discussion partir dans un sens assez gênant repris parole.

-Bon euh.. t'as prévu quoi pour l'installation ? Vous nous avez apporté quoi dans ces sacs ?

-On a tout ce qu'il faut ! Il ne manque plus que l'huile de coude et du temps.

-ON A !!!

Chacun commença à prendre un sac et en sortis toutes les affaires s'y trouvant, étalant leurs trésors sur le sol. Gaara regardait, puis se souvenant d'une chose, demanda :

-Au fait !! Je peux savoir pour qui est la fête ?!! Parce que Lee est venu me chercher pour l'aider mais.. je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là..

Regard gêné pour les trois autres. Naruto regardait Neji qui regardait Lee qui en faisait de même vers Naruto. Gaara fixait le trio.

-Quoi ? Je suis pas censé savoir ?! Ce serait la moindre chose de me dire..

-En fait…

Naruto s'avança, coupant la parole à Gaara. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui raconter

-C'est pour ma cousine !

Naruto se retourna vers Neji qui venait de parler. Le blond leva les bras, montrant à Neji un air interrogateur. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, espérant que Naruto ne dirai rien et ne gafferait pas.

-Ta cousine ? Hinata ?

-Oui, euh… ça va bientôt être son anniversaire et donc..

-Ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir, N'en dit pas plus, je suis au courant que t'aimes pas parler de ta famille.

-Qu… ?

Neji regarda Lee vers qui Gaara avait tourné ses yeux et lancé un sourire. Gros sourcil fit non de la tête à Neji pour ne pas s'attirer sa colère.

Gaara posa une main sur l'épaule de Neji qui se retourna.

-Et si on commençait ?!! Comment tu penses qu'on doit disposer tout ça ?

Neji, surpris par la question, écarquilla les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

-Ben c'est ta cousine.. Tu dois mieux la connaître que nous trois réunis non ?

Neji se força à sourire et acquiesça. Naruto croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en se rapprochant de Neji et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-C'est malin !!

-Comme si t'avais trouvé autre chose à ce moment !!

Les préparatifs se firent dans le calme, enfin, au début car quinze minutes passées, Naruto se chamaillait avec Neji. Lee se rapprocha de Gaara, amusé en voyant la scène que faisait Neji à Naruto.

-Tu trouve pas qu'on dirait un vieux couple ?

-Oui, je sais pas comment ils font pour crier aussi fort.

Gaara esquiva alors sur le côté, Naruto ayant été projeté par Neji qui venait de lui asséner un violent coup.

-Naruto !! Arrête de me chercher !! La prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrais pas !!

Naruto à l'autre bout de la salle, se releva sans difficulté.

-Tu crois que c'est malin de m'envoyer valdinguer dans les décors ?!! Il va pas apprécier si la salle est saccagée !!

-Il ?

Gaara venait de se questionner à haute voix, provoquant un malaise. Naruto se frappa tout seul en mettant sa main libre sur sa bouche, rendant encore plus évidente la gaffe qu'il venait de faire.

-Pourquoi il a dit il ? Naruto ? Neji ?… Lee ? Vous me caché quelque chose!!

Gaara se trouvait au beau milieu des trois garçons, son regard se posait tour à tour sur chacun, cherchant une explication, ordonnant qu'on lui explique.

-Ah ! Vous êtes là !! Vous m'avez pas entendu ? J'appel depuis au moins cinq minutes !!

-Voilà !! C'est de lui dont on parlait !! Tu sais très bien que Sasuke est un maniaque !!

-QUOI !! J'ai pas tout suivi là !!

Naruto s'était emparé de Sasuke, tout sourire, il adressait ses paroles à Gaara qui émit un regard sceptique sur l'arrivant.

-C'est vrai qu'il est un peu coincé sur les bord notre Uchiwa….

-QUOI !! Mais vous allez arrêter de

Sasuke ne put dire un mot de plus, Naruto lui avait recouvert les lèvres de sa main et lui expliqua brièvement la situation à l'oreille, ce qui fit se calmer le brun.

-Bref, j'ai apporté quelques petites choses ; ça devrait faire l'affaire je pense. AA !! Mais non ça va pas du tout ça !! Naruto !! Viens par là !!

Neji, Gaara et Lee se regardèrent dubitatif, ils ne comprenaient rien mais le brun emportait le blond en dehors de la salle. Sasuke se retourna et leur adressa un sourire.

-Vous inquiétez pas !! On revient !! Je dois lui dire un truc !!

Sasuke emmena Naruto avec lui, refermant derrière eux. Une fois sortit, il se retourna pour écouter s'il les autres les suivait mais il fut rassuré en les entendant parler des préparations restantes. Il se tourna vers Naruto qui l'interrogeait du regard.

-Qu'est ce qui a ? Y'a un truc qui cloche ?

-Vous avez dit que c'était pour Hinata mais… elle doit passer tout à l'heure !! Il faut que quelqu'un aille la prévenir de ne pas

-O.K. !! J'y vais laisse moi faire !! J'irai chercher les cadeaux en même temps !!

Naruto s'apprêtait à partir quand Sasuke attrapa son poignet avant de l'attirer à lui.

-Qu'est ce qui a ?

-On s'est même pas vu aujourd'hui et tu me demandes ce qu'il y a ?

Sasuke passa une main sur les fesses de Naruto qui ne broncha pas le moins du monde, et pencha son visage sur celui du blond, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Le blond laissa la langue du brun venir taquiner la sienne, mais, désirant au plus vite trouver Hinata, il dut reculer et s'en aller. Il se retourna tout de même en partant, envoyant un baiser à son petit ami. ( je peux pas m'empêcher de les mettre ensemble quand ils sont en persos secondaires…. )

Le brun retourna dans la salle, expliquant que Naruto était parti chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublié.

-Pourquoi t'y es pas allé ? C'est chez toi non, si tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Heureusement pour eux, la réponse à la question fut très simple à trouver. Sasuke adressant un sourire à Gaara.

-C'est vrai que t'es pas au courant.

-Quoi ?

-Gaara ! Sasuke vit avec Naruto ! Ils sont ensemble.

Gaara, surpris par la nouvelle, ne cacha pas son étonnement, ouvrant deux grands yeux et cherchant à avoir confirmation en fixant l'Uchiwa.

-Oui, ce que dis Lee est vrai.

Gaara se repris et souri, amusé.

-Vous en avez d'autre comme ça ? Je sens que je vais en apprendre des belles ce soir !!

attends un peu et tu auras la surprise de ta vie !! (je vous dirai pas celui qui l'a pensé !! )

Naruto partit, les préparatifs allèrent plus vite et sans haussement de voix ; de la déco, mais juste un peu, avait été faite, la hi-fi mise en place et un buffet avait été dressé sur des tables dispersées dans la pièce pour la peine.

Peu de temps après qu'ils aient fini, Naruto revint, deux boîtes à la main.

-OUAAHHHH !!!! C'est super bien fait !!!

-Parce-que tu n'étais pas là …

Naruto ne fit pas attention à la remarque sarcastique de Neji et tendit un paquet à Lee.

-C'est le tien, on l'avait gardé avec le notre pour pas l'oublier !

-Euh… Oui

Lee se sentit rougir et pris le paquet entre ses mains pour aller le mettre près de ses affaires.

Gaara se rapprocha de lui, voulant voir ce qu'il tenait si précieusement. La boite était recouvert d'un papier coloré, avec une petite carte sur le dessus.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Hum…. ? Euh… Ben c'est le cadeau !

-Le cadeau ?

-Ben oui, pour les anniversaires on offre des cadeaux !!

-Je ne savais pas….

Gaara baissa les yeux, personnes ne lui avaient jamais offert de présent et encore moins fêté son anniversaire.

-Mais… Tu ne m'as pas prévenu.. et je n'ai rien à lui offrir !!

Lee sursauta, il ne savait pas comment répondre à ça. Heureusement pour lui, Sasuke avait trouvé la solution.

-Tu n'auras qu'à lui offrir avec Lee, un cadeau commun, comme pour moi et Naruto.

Gaara se retourna vers le brun, surpris de nouveau par la proposition, derrière lui, Lee, les larmes aux yeux, adressait un grand sourire reconnaissant à Sasuke qui venait, pensa t'il de le sauver. Gaara fit volte face pour se retrouver de nouveau face à Lee qui avait repris un aspect normal. (enfin.. celui de tous les jours quoi..)

-Ca ne te gênerais pas ?

-Non.

-Alors c'est quoi comme cadeau ?

-Hein ?!!

Gaara se dirigeait dangereusement vers le dit cadeau et l'avait déjà pris lorsque Neji le coupa dans son élan, lui prenant le paquet des mains pour le remettre dans celles de Lee.

-Tu verras bien quand on lui donnera, ça te feras la surprise.

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau gênant au moins ?

-Gênant ?

-C'est le premier cadeau que je vais offrir de toute ma vie et la première fête à laquelle je participe, j'ai pas envie de rougir tout le long de la soirée…

Sur cette phrase, le quatuor sourit, Gaara ne compris pas et n'y fit d'ailleurs pas attention, trop occupé à se demander ce qui se trouvait dans le paquet de Lee. Il redressa son visage et fixa Lee qui ne put s'empêcher un rougissement lorsque les yeux turquoises de son ami vinrent se perdre dans les siens. Il se rapprocha de Gaara et lui mis une main sur l'épaule.

-T'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer !

Gaara, rassuré de voir Lee avec son sourire vainqueur, ôta de son esprit le cadeau. Il se retourna alors vers Neji.

-Bon, et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Maintenant on va chercher les invités !

Fit Naruto tout sourire.

-Lee tu restes là, pour ceux qui viendront directement.

-Oui, je suis au courant Sasuke !

-Gaara ! Tu viens avec moi ?!

Gaara se tourna vers Naruto qui venait de lui adresser la parole. Il fut surpris d'avoir été choisi par le blond.

-Tu n'y vas pas avec Sasuke ?!

Naruto ouvrit alors les yeux, questionnant Gaara. Il ne put rien dire car Neji pris la parole.

-Si on laisse ces deux là ensemble pour aller chercher quelque chose, tu peux être sur de ne pas les voir de la soirée. Ils se seront éclipsés pour autre chose.

A ces mots, le couple vira en parfaite synchronisation au bordeaux. Gaara éclata, un rire un amusé sortant de sa gorge. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'entendait. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux, mais se reprirent en même temps que Gaara.

Neji parti donc avec Sasuke, laissant Naruto et Gaara de leur côté, et Lee dans la salle.

Ce dernier regardait dans tous les sens, puis il parti dans la cour intérieur.Bon, maintenant, le frère et la sœur ne devraient pas tarder….

Justement, Lee aperçut une ombre sur le sol, et deux personnes tenant quelque chose dans leurs bras se dressèrent devant lui.

-Parfait timing !!!

Temari leva un pouce, imitant Lee. Kankuro, les bras chargés ne lui adressa qu'un sourire.

-On s'y met ? J'aimerai bien m'alléger un peu là...

-Ok !!

Le trois jeune rentrèrent alors dans la salle tout en discutant assez bruyamment, excités par la soirée à venir.

Dans une rue toute éloignée, Neji et Sasuke discutaient tranquillement, rassemblant petit à petit des personnes, leur disant qu'ils pouvaient se diriger chez Neji.

Gaara et Naruto faisaient de même, ils croisèrent Hinata mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas, Naruto lui avaient discrètement envoyé un clin d'œil sans que Gaara ne puisse le voir, cependant il aperçut dans ses mains un petit sac étrangement coloré.

-Dis-moi Naruto ?!

-Hum… ?

Naruto, inquiet de pouvoir faire une gaffe décida de répondre évasivement à toutes les questions que pouvaient poser Gaara sur la fête.

-Comment votre entourage à réagit quand.. vous vous êtes mis ensemble avec Sasuke ?

Naruto, surpris par la question, s'arrêta brusquement. Il leva son visage, regardant les étoiles qui apparaissaient petit à petit et se mis un doigt sur les lèvres comme pour mieux réfléchir.

-En fait…

Il repris son chemin suivi par le curieux et continua son discours.

-J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'y attendait.. donc ils devaient être préparés.. ils nous ont juste félicité, Shino m'a même dit que c'était pas trop tôt. Ca m'a amusé sur le coup.

-Oui, c'est sur que ça doit soulager quand quelqu'un vous dit ça, c'est que tout le monde attendait que vous vous décidiez.

-Oui

Naruto se sentit soulagé que la discussion ne se soit pas tourné vers le soi-disant anniversaire d'Hinata.

-Tu sais Naruto..

-Oui ?

-En fait pour tout te dire.. c'est mon anniversaire aussi aujourd'hui..

Le sourire de Naruto disparu soudain, il ne pouvait rien dire à Gaara malgré le fait que le visage de son ami ait pris une teinte assez triste. Naruto força un sourire.

-Bon anniversaire , On te fera une méga fête l'an prochain ! Il aurait fallu nous prévenir avant, c'est dommage !!..

Gaara sourit alors, soulagé par la réaction de Naruto, il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un puisse lui faire une fête pour son anniversaire, les mots que venait de prononcer Naruto le réconfortait dans l'idée de s'être trouvé de vrais amis.

-Merci

-Bah de rien , on est potes après tout !!

Naruto ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir qu'il avait, seul quelques phrase de sa part pouvait faire disparaître des années de souffrance et de haine, laissant place chez Gaara une envie de changer.

Soudain, quelqu'un apparut devant eux.

-Naruto ! Vous avez vu tout le monde ?

-Eux j'ai pas vu Shikamaru…

-C'est bon, on l'a vu, Neji s'occupe d'Hinata, on peut y aller.

-Je peux savoir comment vous faites pour l'amener jusqu'à la fête ?

-Ben viens tu verras comme ça !!

Gaara afficha un regard perplexe, comment allait-il pouvoir comprendre sans explications et juste en venant. Il s'exécuta tout de même et suivi le couple qui s'était mis un peu à l'écart et parlait bas, comme pour ne pas être entendu.

-Ca s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, il m'a demandé quelques trucs sur nous et puis il m'a dit que c'était son anniversaire aujourd'hui, j'ai failli faire une gaffe mais j'ai quand même trouvé un truc à lui dire.

Ils ralentirent tous deux, pour ne pas semer Gaara et rester avec lui pour ne pas le mettre à l'écart de leur discussion.

-On arrive !

-Les lumières sont éteintes ?

-Oui, comme ça, quand l'invité arrive, il rentre dans une pièce noire, celui qui l'accompagne allume la lumière et BAM !! y'a un gros surprise !!

-Un gros surprise ?

-Naruto.. tu racontes comme un boulet.. Les invités crient tous ensembles un surprise quand la lumière s'allume quand celui ou celle pour qui on fait la fête arrive !..

-Oui ben c'est ce que j'ai dit.

Ils ralentirent tous, entrèrent dans la demeure et passèrent par la cour, Naruto ouvrit la porte de la salle d'entraînement et laissa passé Gaara en premier. Puis il referma la porte derrière lui et Sasuke alluma la lumière.

**-SURPRISE !!!!!**

Gaara ouvrit alors de grands yeux ronds, surpris par l'énergie dans laquelle les invités avaient prononcé ce mot. Puis il soupira.

-Vous m'avez fait peur ! Vous vous gourez ce n'est que nous.

Soudain une petite voix fluette et mal assurée se fit entendre, Hinata sortit du groupe de ses amis et se dirigea vers Gaara qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Non, on ne s'est pas trompé , regarde la bannière accrochée c'est pour toi qu'on a fait la fête ! Bon anniversaire Gaara-san !

-Mais.. ça se peut pas.. j'ai participé au préparatif ?!!

-C'était pour nous laissé le temps de préparer ton cadeau et de venir sans que tu nous voies.

Cette fois c'était Temari qui avait parlé, elle adressait un sourire triomphant à son petit frère.

Gaara se surpris à avoir les larmes aux yeux, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il pleurait de joie, et c'était pour lui la première fois. Il se reprit et essuya du revers de sa main les quelques gouttes qui s'étaient faufilées sur ses joues. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le groupe d'amis. La musique fut allumée et la fête pouvait commencer.

-Vous m'avez bien eut.. Et Naruto qui m'a rien dit quand je lui ai avoué que c 'était mon anniversaire..

-Naruto n'a pas gaffé alors qu'une bonne occasion se présentait !!

-AAAA !! Sasuke !! Frappes Neji !! Il m'énerve depuis le début de l'après midi !!

-T'es pas assez grand pour te défendre !?

-MAIEEEEUH !!!!

Comme à son habitude, Naruto animait le plus. Gaara lui, se faisait offrir des cadeaux au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Il cherchait Lee des yeux mais ne le vit pas. Il trouva Hinata qui restait discrète et s'assit auprès d'elle.

-Alors se n'est pas ton anniversaire en fin de compte ?

- Non, désolé de t'avoir menti, mon anniversaire est plus tard, le dernier que nous avons fêté c'est celui de Neji.

-C'est gentil à vous de m'avoir préparé ça..

-Tu l'as préparé aussi. Et puis tu sais, c'est Lee-san qui en a eut l'idée.

-Lee ?

-Oui, il en a d'abord parlé à Naruto-kun parce-qu'il sait que tu t'entends bien avec lui aussi et après il a pratiquement tout organisé avec l'aide de Temari-san et Kankuro-san.

-Tiens ? Tu emploie des termes comme san ou kun avec tout le monde sauf Neji ?

Hinata rougis soudainement, elle détourna les yeux et commença à se tortiller les doigts.

-Oui….. euh… justement, depuis son anniversaire….

-Vous êtes ensemble ?

-Oui….

-Félicitation. Je ne savais pas.

-C'est un peu gênant, nous sommes cousins après tout…

-Non, si vous n'avez pas d'enfant je vois pas en quoi ça doit vous gêner.

Hinata fut surprise par la réaction de Gaara mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, un vrai sourire. Gaara le lui rendit et se remis à chercher Lee du regard.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu le conspirateur ?

-Le conspirateur ?

-Oui, Lee .

-Ah ! Eux non je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que tu es arrivé.

Gaara se releva et fit le tour de la pièce à la recherche du « conspirateur » .

-Hum hum.. Un, deux, un, deux !? Vous entendez tous ?

Gaara se figea sur place, la voix qui parlait au micro était celle de Lee, il se retourna et fut pétrifier, le brun le fixait en le pointant du doigt.

-Gaara !!

Lee pris une profonde inspiration, tout le monde le regardait, impatient.

-Je t'aime !

Le cœur de Gaara bondit dans sa poitrine, Lee venait de se déclarer devant tout le monde, se n'état pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pris de panique il sortit presque ne courant. Lee dépité, le regardait faire alors une voix s'échappa de l'assemblé. On reconnaissait celle de Sasuke.

-Ben qu'est ce que t'attends va-y !! Cours !! Faut le rattraper !!!

Lee, comme s'il avait enfin compris ce qui se passait, lâcha le micro et couru en direction de la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et se stoppa net, Gaara attendait dehors qu'il daigne venir à lui.

-T'aurais pas put faire moins discret et plus gênant….

Contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, Gaara ne semblait pas lui reprocher son action.

Il avait plutôt l'air blasé mais pas comme quelqu'un qui en avait assez, il semblait plutôt amusé.

-Tu m'en veux pas ?

-Je m'attendais à en voir de belles mais là, tu m'as épaté.

-Pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

-Mais t'as vu le peuple qui a là-dedans !! Tu m'as pris au dépourvu !! Je sais pas comment réagir dans des conditions pareilles ! Et dire que j'avais imaginé plein de scénario ! J'attendais que tu te décides,…

Lee se rapprocha du jeune homme.

-Tu veux dire que…

-C'est réciproque, je t'aime aussi…. Mais t'aurais put me le dire plus discrètement.

Lee regardait Gaara qui s'était assis, il se tenait la tête entre ses mains et adressait un regard mélangeant amusement et gêne, accompagné d'un sourire qui voulait traduire un « on y peut rien.. » .

Derrière eux, à travers la porte, une voix qui n'était autre que celle de Naruto criait.

-Il lui a dit !!! Il lui a dit !!!!!

Phrase suivie d'exclamations de joie de la part des autres.

Lee rit doucement et tendit la main à Gaara afin qu'il se relève, le couple rentra dans la salle sous les acclamations des autres, tout le monde venait les féliciter. Gaara vit approcher Naruto le sourire aux lèvres. Le blond lui serra la main en signe de félicitation.

-C'est pas trop tôt !

Gaara ne put retenir un rire amusé.

-C'était si visible que ça ?

-Plus encore !

La fête passa encore plus vite qu'au début, on ne parlait plus que du nouveau couple formé. La soirée passa rapidement, et à trois heure du matin, les invités commencèrent à rentré chez eux. Bientôt la salle s'était vidé à moitié, au trois quart, pour ne laisser place qu'à Lee, Gaara, Neji et Hinata ainsi que Naruto, Sasuke, Temari et Kankuro.

Naruto et Sasuke s'apprêtèrent à partir, Temari s'avança vers Gaara et lui dit qu'elle et Kankuro dormait chez Neji ce soir. Hinata, elle, restait aussi.

-Vous nous accompagnez un bout de chemin ?

Naruto avait posé la question à Gaara qui regarda Lee, comprenant qu'il allait dormir chez lui.

Les deux couples saluèrent les restant et s'en allèrent.

Les rues étaient sombres mais cela ne dérangeait pas nos quatre ninjas.

Ils se séparèrent au coin d'une rue, Lee remarqua que le blond et le brun se tenaient par la main. Il regarda alors celle de Gaara et se sentit rougire.

-Ca va pas ?

-Hein ? euh.. si, si ..

Lee redressa la tête et continua à marcher. Ils arrivèrent enfin chez Lee, la maison était assez grande, un petit portail servait d'entrée, il fallait passer par une petite cour pour atteindre la demeure.

-C'est bien grand chez toi ! Et calme aussi. Il n'y a personne ?

-Mes parents sont souvent en voyage, quand ils sont là, ce n'est pas pour longtemps.

-Tu veux dire qu'on est….. tout seul ?

Les joues de Gaara s'empourprèrent soudainement, il se stoppa mains fut obliger d'avancé, entraîner pas la main de Lee qui avait agrippé son poignet.

-AA !! Attends non, je suis pas prêt !!

-Pardon ?!!

Lee avait fermé la porte derrière lui, il voulait juste que Gaara rentre. Ce dernier restait dans l'entrée, gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire et d'imaginer.

-Non, c'est rien, j'ai rien dit d'important…

-Entre, je t'en prie ! On va pas rester dans l'entrée toute l'année.

-Euh .. oui.. je te suis.

Gaara suivit Lee d'un pas peu assuré, mais il ne le montra pas, il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête le fait qu'ils étaient tous les deux, tout seul, dans une grande maison.

-Je vais te montrer la chambre.

-La ! La chambre ?

-Ben oui, à moins que tu ne préfères le canapé, j'avais préparé la chambre d'ami…

Gaara soupira. calme-toi.. t'es dans la chambre d'ami.. il a rien prévu..

-Ca va Gaara ?

-Oui , … c'est toute cette pression, l'anniversaire, la surprise,… toi qui me dis que tu m'aimes.. Excuses-moi.. Ca fait beaucoup de chose à gérer en une soirée…

-Oui, je te comprends, tu viens ?

-J'arrive !

Gaara était beaucoup plus détendu, il se surprit à prendre la main de Lee, qui lui, avait rougi à la seconde près. Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs de sa maison, lui montrant au passage les autres pièces, ils échangèrent même quelques sourires. L'atmosphère n'était plus si pesante.

-C'est ici que tu dors, moi je suis de l'autre côté du couloir et la salle de bain est au bout à gauche.

-D'accord.. merci. euh. bonne

-Gaara!

Lee venait de le couper, il le fixait, semblant déterminé. Gaara voulut reculer d'un pas mais il était bloquer contre le mur, il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Que…

-Qu… quoi ?

-Je… je ne t'ai pas encore offert ton cadeau..

-Me faire plus une peur pareille..

-Quoi ?

Gaara leva la main pour passer la chose, il respirait de nouveau. Lee se redirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle il avait déposé son sac quelques minutes plutôt. Gaara le suivi mais n'entra pas dans la pièce, attendant, s'appuyant à l'embrasure de la porte. Lee chercha et trouva le petit paquet qu'il lui tendit.

-Bon anniversaire, de ma part.

-C'est le fameux cadeau que j'étais censé offrir avec toi à Hinata !?

Lee sourit, un peu gêné. Gaara pris le présent et commença à l'ouvrir, c'était une petite boîte en bois finement sculptée, un petit cadenas fermait le tout, Lee donna la clé à Gaara, une petite clé argentée.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'ouvrir, y'a pas grand chose à l'intérieur.

-Je me garde la surprise pour un autre jour. Merci beaucoup.

-Oh bah tu sais c'est pas grand chose.

-Non, je veux dire.. la fête, tout le monde, ta déclaration enflammée…

-Et gênante !

-Oui, ça tu peux le dire !!

Gaara émit un rire discret, il regardait la boîte entre ses mains, il ne voulait pas lever les yeux vers ceux de Lee, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Le jeune brun se trouvait face à lui, ses yeux noirs plongeaient dans les siens.

Gaara lâcha la boîte d'une main, la gardant dans l'autre. Il dirigea ses doigts vers l'une des joues de Lee qui rougit, il sentit comme une chaleur dans son bas ventre en voyant Gaara venir, se rapprocher tout doucement de ses lèvres.

Le brun entendit quelque chose s'échapper de la gorge de son ami.

-Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses.

-Moi non plus.

Il ferma les yeux et pencha son visage, leur souffles se mélangeaient, leurs lèvres se pressèrent délicatement, formant ainsi un baiser pur et fort de sentiment.

Gaara recula doucement, rouvrant les yeux, puis retourna, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Lee attrapa sa manche et le fit revenir à lui, quémandant un autre baiser qu'il prit, collant ses lèvres sur celles de Gaara qui n'attendait visiblement que ça. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Lee, perdant une main dans ses cheveux ; l'autre tenant toujours le cadeau offert.

Sa langue parcourue les lèvres de Lee avant d'entrer dans sa bouche et d'être accueillit par celle du brun qui avait posé ses mains dans le dos de Gaara. Quelques caresses s'ensuivèrent, certaines moins précises que d'autres.

Lee recula d'un pas et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit, Gaara se rapprocha de lui et pencha son visage sur lui, l'embrassant sur la joue, il posa la boîte en bois sur le côté et pris le visage du brun entre ses mains avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front et de s'appuyer sur lui, l'obligeant à le prendre dans ses bras.

Lee finit par s'étendre, emportant Gaara avec lui, lequel fut quelque peu désorienté par l'avancé soudaine des choses.

Le brun avait ses bras autour de la taille de Gaara, mais ce dernier, pour éviter de s'allonger sur lui, s'appuya sur ses deux mains, restant à l'écart du corps de Lee qui le regarda.

-Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras, rien de plus

Gaara lui sourit et se coucha sur le côté. Il passa un bras sous celui de Lee, et posa une main dans ses cheveux, il l'embrassa longuement et se blottit dans ses bras, reposant sa tête contre son torse.

Ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le côté faisant face à leur aimé, se réchauffant l'un l'autre. Il s'endormirent ainsi, trop exténué par la fête et les moments forts qu'ils avaient dut traverser dans la soirée.

Fin 

Nana


End file.
